Together Again
by Naru'sMai
Summary: {Rated T} Naru has come back from England to work at Japan's SPR again. He takes up a case to investigate a Spanish restaurant, and Yasu finds himself falling hard for one of the owners daughters. But is Yasu the only man who is finding out what it feels like to be in love? Sorry about the summary, its my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first chapter in my first fanfiction. The name has nothing to do with the story, all it means is the team is together again. I didn't know what to name it, haha sorry. I know I told you, and you know who you are, that I was going to finish it before I uploaded it, but I changed my mind. lol. By the way, the case doesn't start for a while, and neither does the NaruxMai fluff. I wanted to have a few chapters just to have fun with. Also, I'm super sorry about the length. It may have been 5 pages in writing, but when I typed it out it ended up being a lot smaller. I am going to try to make the chapters I haven't written longer, and that will probably happen about chapter 5 or 6, sorry! But enough said, please enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1

'Two years! Two years and I still cant stop thinking about them!'Mai's thoughts raged on. Although she had gotten all of their phone numbers and addresses, (with the exception of Naru and Lin) she couldn't muster the courage to pick up her cell phone and dial the digits so plainly written in her little contact book.

'what if they think I'm annoying? What if they were only acting like my friends because we worked together?' Mai's head was full of 'what ifs' as she sat cross legged on the sofa watching some random documentary called "Life Of The Kangaroo"

She wasn't paying attention to the T.V, only watching the cute parts with the Joey or the funny parts with the kangaroo hopping around. Otherwise, she sat staring holes into her little book, lying open on the coffee table. She could clearly see the names written on the paper with an address and phone number beneath it. She read her old colleagues names over and over in her head. Housho Takigawa (Monk), Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown, Masako Hara, and Osamu Yasuhara, and Madoka Mori were all the names that sat in black ink, staring Mai in the face.

"If I call any of you, it might be best to call Monk." She pondered out loud, "No offense to any of you, but Monk was like a dad to me, so I'm pretty sure he would be happy to talk to me." Because of her loneliness, she had begun to talk to her book as though it were really her friends.

Mai reached for the phone, hoping she wouldn't be harshly rejected by the man she thought of as her father figure for such a long time. Holding her small pink flip phone in her hand, all of the 'what ifs' came back fresh in Mai's head and she dropped her cell on the cushion beside her. She turned the television off and got up from the couch, tears blurring her vision slightly. She stumbled over to her bedroom and didn't bother changing into her pajamas, she just fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Mai woke up well rested, but hardly feeling well. Her eyes stung from crying the night before, her hips were bruised from sleeping in her jean shorts, and she was freezing from sleeping in her tank top. It was about 10:00 AM when Mai woke up. Thankfully for her she didn't have to go to work at the coffee shop. She had to get a job after Shibuya Physic Research closed down, so why not get a job making tea and coffee. It was already her primary job in the days of SPR.

Thinking of all this reminded Mai of how strict Naru would always be if she came in late. He would always bark at her to make him some tea. She never wanted to do so, but she knew how moody Naru acted when he hasn't gotten his fix of Earl Grey tea, specially brewed by a special Mai Taniyama. But of course she never knew why she had to make it instead of him making it himself.

Mai was caught up in these thoughts, and she began to crave Naru's favorite hot beverage. She got up out of bed, still groggy. She shuffled into her tiny apartment kitchen. The cabinet to the far left was the one where she kept her stash of Earl Grey tea, so she could sip on Naru's tea (as she called it) while she reminisced about the days of Japan's SPR.

She sat silently sipping her tea and thinking until about 11:00 AM. Tasting the last little drop of tea roll over her tongue, she got up, washed her cup and walked into her room to get dressed. The outfit she picked out was a simple white blouse and torn blue jeans. The jeans were not meant to be ripped, they just ended up that way over time. Mai had altogether stopped wearing skirts. There was no one to impress, so why try?

Finally thinking about breakfast, Mai walked over to her fridge, opening it to find it empty.

'eh, I guess I'll have to go to the store later.' She thought, dreading the fact that she is going to have to spend more non-existent money.

To substitute for the food her stomach was violently howling for, she hunkered down for another cup of tea and a good book. She read for about two hours, then decided to go to the store to get some snacks. Her stomach was so loud now it was interrupting her reading.

Mai grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Right as she put her hand on the handle, her phone rang with a slightly annoying jingle.

'Its probably me boss calling, looks like eating is going to have to wait.' she sighed as she pulled out her little pink flip phone.

Without looking at the caller ID, she whipped it open and whispered into the phone shyly, "when do you want me to come in boss?"

"well I thought you were the boss, but whatever you say- boss." A familiar voice replied smugly. Mai was so taken aback that she could hardly speak. How could she have forgotten that she had given the rest of the gang her number too! She managed to get some words out of her mouth, which was currently hanging open,"er-it-your- its really you! Yasu!"

"corectumundo!" Yasu replied trying his best to sound Mexican. He had taken a liking to Spanish women lately, but Mai didn't know that.

"Um, Yasu, whats with the Spanish thing?" Mai asked with a worried tone.

"Oh, you know, just brushing up on my Spanish."

"Yasu, you never knew Spanish, and I'm almost positive that's not a real Spanish word." Mai replied between giggles. She was in for a big mess, but somehow, she didn't mind. Actually she was excited.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And I don't know how often I will update, maybe a few days, maybe a week. It most likely will depend of reviews, so if you like it please review! and this chapter is more like a prologue for the actual story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry, it was more than a couple of days before I updated, but I have a reason! When I first decided to update, I typed it all out and I looked through it a couple of times, then when I hit publish, it said I had to log in! When I logged in, it hadn't save the document. So sorry for taking a bit. haha, but this is the second chapter, I hope you like it! Once again, sorry for the length, it was longer on paper than it was on the computer. I don't own Ghost Hunt by the way, just pretend I wrote that on the first chapter! Haha. **

* * *

After a long discussion on weather or not 'corectumundo' was a real Spanish word, which resulted in Mai looking it up to prove her point, Yasu finally got to telling Mai what his call after a two year absence was for.

"Well, I know none of us were expecting this, but, Big Boss kept his word... SPR is starting up again!" Yasu revealed. Mai nearly fainted from excitement.

"Really! Oh my gosh Yasu! How did you find out? When did this happen? I cant believe this!" An excited Mai all but screamed.

"Apparently SPR has been open for a while now, with just Lin and Big Boss, but I guess he just couldn't stand not having yo- us there with him." Yasu said, his smirk audible through the phone. Mai disregarded his little 'slip up' knowing he was just trying to mess with was too happy to let her hot head get out of control right now.

"But how did Naru get a hold of us? I mean he didn't have any of our numbers, it would have given away his identity."Mai questioned.

"If you remember, Masako was blackmailing Big Boss, so I guess she had exchanged numbers with him. He called Masako, Masako called John, John called Monk, Monk called Ayako, Ayako called Madoka, Madoka called me, and I called you." Yasu explained.

"I-I was the last one to know?" Mai was hurt,Yasu could tell even through the phone.

"Well you know how the saying goes right?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Save the best for last!" This made a improvement on Mai's mood, but she was still a bit upset.

"I have to go now, but before I do, you have to come in tomorrow at 11:00 AM." Yasu informed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mai shut her phone and sat down on her couch. She had forgotten about being hungry and going to the store.

Suddenly, Mai got an idea. She jumped up from her old dirty couch, and ran to get her purse.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Mai squealed to herself.

She rummaged through her purse for a bit, making sure her key to the office was still in its special place, and when she saw it was, she flew out her door almost kicking the gnome she keeps her spare house key under. Fast walking as fast as she could without running, she made her way to the SPR office. Once she was close enough that she could see it, she broke into a full sprint. Sure people were staring at her, but she didn't care. All that was on her mind was seeing the office with furniture and desks. Of course she could have waited until tomorrow, but she wouldn't have gotten to look at Naru's office. I mean really look at it. The only time she saw it in the days of SPR was briefly to give Naru his tea. She never got to explore.

Breathing heavily, she shoved the key into the door and burst in. Her previously determined face now had a blush creeping its way on.

"Hello Mai, I thought you would come here." A black clad Naru said nonchalantly.

"And why is that?" Mai replied, keeping her cool so she could impress him.

"I had figured out that as soon as you were informed you we hired again, you would want to come to the office to snoop around. I didn't forget you have a key." He added emphasis on the word snoop. He was so happy to have Mai to aggravate again, but of course he didn't show it. Instead he jumped right into trying to get her to yell at him, calling him a narcissist or a jerk. Her face would turn red and she get all huffy. Then she would eventually storm off to her desk. But oh no he couldn't stop there, he would end his fun by demanding tea. He had no one to do that with in England, so his time there was very boring and uneventful. He would have to be extra malicious for the next couple of days, then get her to forgive him by wooing her with his good looks. He was quite excited.

"I know you didn't forget, you were the one who gave it to me after all. And I wasn't snooping, I just wanted to see the office with furniture." Mai said, still keeping her cool.

Naru was slightly surprised by her calm tone, but not the least bit discouraged, "Why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow then?"

"I wanted to see it with no one here." Mai was beginning to loose her cool, why couldn't he just let her look around?

"So you could go in my office." It wasn't a question. It was almost as if he was finishing her sentence for her.

"No!" 'yes.' "I just wanted to look around!" 'Your office. And maybe in your desk drawrs too but..' Mai finished all her sentences in her head. She was pretty angry by now.

"I see. Well I hope you know I had a camera set up in my office, so certain snoopy children can't sneak in after hours."

It was official. Mai was outraged.

"You Jerk! I'm not a kid! I graduated already!" She burst. This was exactly what Naru wanted.

"As did I Mai, but I graduated early, also with a straight A record. Remind me how many F's you had again?" A smirk on Naru's face grew wider as Mai's face got redder.

"I'm sorry, oh almighty narcissistic genius but we don't all have Einstein's IQ!" Mai yelled.

"As I can tell. Say, Mai, while your here, Why don't you make some tea. Make yourself useful." Naru said, waving her off like a fly. He then just simply walked into his office as if nothing had ever stood dumbfounded for a moment, then once she was able to speak shouted, "JERK!" She huffed of to the kitchen and put water on the burner, mumbling about Naru and his narcissistic self. Once the tea was done, she carried it over to his door and knocked.

"Come!" A muffled voice called through the door. She opened the door, walked in, then stopped in her tracks.

'Why did I make him tea? Its not work hours.' She silently asked herself.

"Well Mai?" Naru reminded. Mai snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Naru, waiting impatiently for tea.

"this isn't for you! Its for me!" Mai sounded like she was trying to convince herself too.

"Really Mai? Is it?" Naru prodded. He saw exactly what was going on.

"Yes." Mai answered confidently. She took a big long sip. Naru sighed. He was really looking forward to that tea too.

"I'm just going to leave it here on your desk. I'll be back to get it though, so don't drink it!" Mai said teasingly. Before Naru could object, She ran out his door, grabbed her purse, and ran out the office door, towards her apartment.

Naru stepped out of his door, holding the tea in one hand, ready to make Mai take the tea back. He found that she wasn't there. He looked at the almost full cop of tea in his hand for a moment, then walked back into his office. He set the tea on his desk, then sat back down in his thick leather chair. Attempting to get back to work, he stretched his fingers and got ready to keep typing. he glanced over at the little cup of tea sitting at the end of his desk. And this was how it was for the fest of the night he spent at the office; type a sentence, eyeball the tea.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter! I hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
